Justice League: Sins of Man
by SonataGoodFanfic
Summary: In a world of demons and magic, things couldn't get weirder for the greatest superhero team known to man, the Justice League, but of course, things get weirder. A group of powerful demons get released from their hellish prison thanks to an amateur cult, and these demons are nothing like what the Justice League faced before. Maybe it's time to get some outside help.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen people gathered together in an abandoned, run down house. They wore dark red cloaks and carried candles. An obvious cult.

"Let the ritual begin," said a man stepping forward. He was the leader of this cult. He was probably in his mid-thirties with his beard and receding hairline, but he seemed to hold respect from the others in the room. The cultists gathered around a pentagram drawn right in the middle of the cold, dusty room which must've been the living room of the house. The middle aged man stood where the top of the star would be. He looked around the room.

"It's best to not be afraid," he said. "If we let our fear control us, then the portal could get out of control and bad things will be destined to happen."

"What kind of things?" a female cultist asked. The middle aged man looked at her.

"Just… bad things," the man replied. There was shifting and murmuring among the cultists. "My brothers and sisters, please do not be afraid. As long as we perform the ritual with confidence nothing should go wrong. The portal should successfully open and we will successfully be able to call upon the demons." The man began to chant.

" _Non exibimus ad portas inferi. Aperi nobis: et loquimini filii damnatio."_ everyone began to repeat after him. The room filled with chanting which was getting louder and louder. As the cultists chanted, the room began to rumble. The ceiling about them shook and dust fell onto the cultists, the floor below them cracked, and the wind seemed to pick up despite the fact that it wasn't windy all night. The fires from the candles began to billow more violently and they acted in no way a normal fire would act. The fires began to gravitate towards the middle of the pentagram as if it were a powerful magnet attracting metals. The fire began to whirl and twirl in the middle of the pentagram forming a two-dimensional oval that grew larger and larger.

The cultists stopped their chanting and watched in awe as their fiery portal formed right in front of their eyes. The leader stood and watched, his eyes filled with joy.

"We did it," he said. "The portal has been opened." Then he was immediately pulled forward towards it. The leader watched as the portal began to pull him and his cultists towards the portal. Some of them were screaming and trying to get away.

"Calm down my brothers and sisters," he said as soothingly as possible. "Remember what I said, have no fear⸺" He was immediately thrown on his back. Everyone was. The portal must've sent out some type of forcive wave. Something didn't feel right. In fact, it felt all the way wrong. It felt unnatural and definitely evil. The leader began to question if he had done something wrong, and, despite his advice, felt fearful for what was to come.

Everything came to a halt. The portal was fully created and everyone was dead silent. The leader got up on his knees.

"Yes," he said proud of his ritual. "The Gates of Hell are open!" He got on his feet, everyone followed his legs.

"I can't believed it worked," said one of the cultists. The leader turned to him with disbelief.

"Of course it worked," he said incredulously. "Why so little faith?"

"I didn't lose faith, Father Donovan," the cultist quickly said, sweat beads glistened on his forehead. "I was just caught off guard. Surprised! I swear I never doubted your powers, not for a second. Please forgive me." Father Donovan looked at him his regarding eyes.

"Your sins will be forgiven," Father Donovan said placing his hand on the cultist's bowed head. The cultist looked up.

"Will be?" he asked nervously. Father Donovan turned towards the fiery portal lighting up the room. "Children of Hell, demons, please come forth so we may negotiate deals with you. We brought forth a sacrifice, a virgin in fact." Two muscular cultists came forward and grabbed the cultist who spoke out against Father Donovan. Father Donovan turned to the cultist.

"This is how your sins will be forgiven my brother." he said. The cultist struggled to get free, but it was no use. His fellow brothers had tight grips.

"Please Father," he called out, tears in his eyes. "Please don't do this. I swear I didn't mean to doubt you. Please, there must be another way?"

"There is no other way," Father Donovan said flatly. "It must be done." Father Donovan stepped out the way to make room for his new sacrifice. The sacrifice cried out and pleaded.

"Children of Hell," he called out. "Accept our sacrifice. May this be the start of our negotiations."

"I don't know about negotiations," called a voice from inside the portal. It sounded as if there were, at least, two voices speaking at the same time, and it sounded as if it belonged to a female. "But I do like the idea of a sacrifice. I'm starving." Then all of a sudden, something pitch black shot out of the portal. It stabbed Father Donovan right in his chest, much to his surprise, and it pulled him in the portal. The cultists were in shock. No moved as they heard Father Donovan's deafening screams that were silenced quickly. Then, something else shot out the portal. It seemed to be a large blob that attached itself quickly to one of the cultists. After the remaining cultists realized what was happening, they screamed and tried to run for their lives, but something else shot out the portal and blocked the exit. It was green with four arms and it seemed to have a female physique.

"Going somewhere?" the demon asked. She immediately lunged out and bit the heads of two of the cultists. One by one, four more demons were released from the portal.

"Leave the virgin to me," called out one of the demons seductively. The demon pounced on the cultist that was going to be a sacrifice.

"So you've never been with anyone before?" The demon asked with curiosity lining his voice. "Well, you're in luck. I'm the best there is." The demon started to make out with the cultist, much to his enjoyment.

It was a bloodbath. The demons attacked the cultists, one by one. Their unanswered screams for help filled the room. Their blood painted the walls and puddled on the floors. The demons viciously slaughtered all the cultists, except for the one that was making love to one of the demons, but it ended quite quickly.

The cultist struggled against the demon ontop of him, but the demon didn't move. The demon stayed glued to the cultist's mouth, and he appeared to be sucking something out of the cultist. The cultist continued to struggle wanting to get away from this forbidden kiss, but he immediately went limp. The demon pulled away from the cultist inhaling some glowing blue orb coming from the cultist's mouth. Then the demon stood up and sighed.

"Shame I was hungry," he said. His voice erotic and alluring. "He had so much wasted potential." The demon looked around, and frowned. He looked like a stereotypical demon. Prehensile tail, black horns coming from his forehead, sharp ears. Is skin was pale, but not deathly pale. He wore nothing. Absolutely nothing, showing that the demon was an obvious male. He did have broken chains around his neck and wrists as if he escaped prison, but that didn't make up for his absence of clothing. He was, obviously, very beautiful and had, what some people would call, the perfect body. Muscular, but too muscular, but definitely not too skinny, lean, toned. He had short black hair and eyes that glew a fierce pink.

"You guys suck," he said. "You killed them all and didn't save me any. I'm _so_ hungry."

"Well, Lust," said the biggest demon. His voice was like a brass instrument, dark and strong. Very tough. He was extremely huge and muscular, as if steroids was all he ate. He had blood-red skin and huge horns coming from the sides of his head, and sharp ears. He had tusks coming from his mouth. He wore armor, but it only consisted of shoulder pads, vambraces, a belt, with a huge skull on it, and shin guards. He wore underwear, which seemed to be made of human skin, and his body was decorated with scars here and there, and there was a scar over his right eye. He must've gotten in a lot of fights. His eyes were flickered with literal Hellfire, and his hair raged with more Hellfire. "Maybe if you hadn't spent your time doing what you do, you'd have eaten more.

"Well I can't help it, Wrath," said the sensual demon, Lust. He looked at the lifeless cultist he stole the virginity from then back at Wrath. "I like to play with my food."

"Yeah, but you _play_ too much," said the green demon. Her skin was pale green, and she had four arms. She had small horns on her head, and messy black hair. She wore a tattered dress, that looked like it was from the Middle Ages. Her eyes were somewhat big, and they glew green. She looked like a giant bug.

"And you don't _play_ enough, Envy," Lust said savagely. "Try going for a different look, people don't like _bugs_." Envy rushed forward, but was stopped by another demon.

"Will you two stop," the demon said very tiredly. The demon was another female and she was deathly skinny. She was literally skin and bones, a walking skeleton. Her skin was a pale blue. She had long black hair that covered her face. You could sometimes see her glowing red eyes when she moved her face, but her hair would end up covering them up again. She had long finger and toenails from the lack of cutting them. She wore a dirty dress, that also looked like it was from the Middle Ages, that was very loose around her body. She looked over at Envy. "I don't have the energy to hear you two fight."

"That doesn't make any sense, Sloth," said another demon. This demon had a huge bag that he was dragging behind him. He looked like a demonic elf. He had pointy ears, sharp teeth, and claws and sharp toenails. His skin was a pale orange color, and he had glowing orange eyes. He didn't have hair, but his head was made up of spikes. He wore a ripped tunic, and a lot of jewelry. His neck was decorated with a bunch of gold necklaces, his arms gold bracelets, and his fingers gold rings. Some of the jewelry had precious gems on them. He had a tilted, gold crown on his head. He spotted something on one of the dead cultists. "Oo, I want that." He dropped his bag and immediately rushed forward to pick it up. It was a simple watch with a leather band. He wiped the blood off of it and put it on his arm.

"Does this look nice?" he asked showing the other demons.

"Not really, Greed," Envy said. "Why would you want that stupid watch when you literally have much more valuable things like King Arthur's crown?"

"Because I just want it," Greed said. He picked his bag, flung it over his shoulder, which made him look like a hunchback, and went looking for more things he could possibly take. Their was a slurping sound behind them.

"I'm hungry," cried the last demon in the room. It sounded like a huge baby, unintelligible and innocent to an extent. Everyone turned around and found a giant blob licking the blood of it's lips. The blob was another male. He was the second biggest demon in the room. He was a giant blob of fat. He had the biggest mouth with the sharpest teeth. He had small, black eyes, small legs, and small legs. His big mouth hung off his face, and constantly spilling green drool that burned whatever it fell on. "Greed ate most of the food."

"It's okay Gluttony," called the female voice that talked to Father Donovan earlier. The last demon walked out of the fiery portal. This demon was very different from the others in the room. She was completely pitch black, but not shapeless. She had a female body. Four, pitch black tentacles protruded from her back that were constantly moving. She had four, glowing red eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. She wore nothing because she had no need for clothes and she had she didn't have hair. She was, obviously, dark and she seemed powerful, very powerful. She walked with confidence and authority and everyone gave her the attention she deserved. She was the obvious leader. "We'll get you more food."

"Pride," Lust called out. "I was wondering when you coming to join us. I was starting to think that you were too good for us."

"I could never be too good for you," Pride promised obviously not meaning it. Lust scowled at her. She scanned the room. "Well, you guys seemed to have had fun. Especially you Lust."

"I do my best," Lust said.

"So we're finally free," Wrath said. "After hundreds of years being imprisoned, we are finally free."

"And it feels great," Envy said excitedly. She threw her arms high in the air. "All the souls we can corrupt."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Envy," Pride said. "You know what we have to do first." Envy rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to now?" Envy asked folding her arms.

"Of course," Pride said. "It's our duty. It's what we were created to do. After we do our duty, then we'll have all the souls in the world to feast upon."

"But what about food?" Gluttony cried out. "I'm hungry."

"Of course we need to get food," Pride said. "We'll need our energy if we want to do anything. But we'll have to hurry. Times have obviously changed since the last time we were free. Who knows who is out there to stop us. We will also need disguises. Find someone in this room to copy. I'm sure no one will miss these people." The demons began to spread out and find someone that they wanted to base their human disguise off of.

"What about you, Pride?" Lust asked picking up the virgin cultist he killed.

"You know what type of disguise I prefer," Pride replied.

"Oh yeah," Lust said. "And I have no idea why."

"Don't hate," Pride said. She looked at all the demons transforming into their human forms. A smile played across her face.

"Yes," she said. "The pieces will all fall in place soon. Our Father will be freed and this world will be ours."


	2. Chapter 2

John Constantine stood outside of a abandoned, rundown house. News anchors and cameras surrounded the house trying to get a scoop on the murders that took place last night. Bystanders stood by trying to figure out what happened.

"This is Vicki Vale coming at you live from the scene where gruesome murders occurred last night here in Gotham City," said a blonde female news anchor. "It appears that thirteen people have been murdered in house 113 on Blackwood Street, their bodies found in horrible conditions as if they were attacked by vicious animals. The police are working on trying to identify who the killer, or killers, are and what their motif was for killing these thirteen people. More on the story as it unfolds." Constantine scanned the scene. Obviously these people weren't killed by some ordinary person, and especially not some animals. Constantine knew that this house wasn't just a regular abandoned house. This house had a history of attracting cults, meaning that these people, most likely cultists, died by _supernatural_ means, but what exactly, Constantine came to figure out. He just needed to get somewhere alone. He began to walk away before he was stopped by someone.

"Well, well well," they said. "If it isn't John. I wasn't expecting you here." John turned around and found one of his dear friends standing before him.

"Zatanna," he said in his British accent. "It's been too long."

"I know," she replied. She looked away from him for a second. Constantine could tell unpleasant memories flooded her mind. He cleared his throat.

"So, um, what brings you here?" he asked. "Madame Xanadu is not trying to make Justice League Dark a thing again, is she?

"No, but I was actually wondering the same thing about you," she said. The wind picked up sending his blonde hair and Zatanna's raven black hair all over the place.

"Hey, I asked you first," he said. Zatanna smiled. He liked seeing her smile.

"Well, if you must know," she started. "I was sent here by Batman actually."

"Is that right?" Constantine asked. "What is he busy or something?"

"Yeah actually," she said crossing her arms. "Him and the rest of the Bat-Family. Their trying to stop the Joker from doing something or other. Anyway, he sent me here to investigate for him. He knows I can handle _this_ type of case."

"You mean Batsy knows about the house?" Constantine asked.

"Yep," Zatanna said. "So back to my question."

"Well, I also came to investigate," Constantine said. "Last night, I felt some type of disturbance. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like some warning that something escaped."

"You felt it too?" Zatanna asked, her eyes getting big. John looked at her and nodded. "I thought it was some type of bad nerves or something."

"Well, glad to know I wasn't the only one," Constantine said.

"Agreed," Zatanna said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "John, I need you to tell me everything you know."

"Well, this house has a history for attracting cults," Constantine started. "So I'm thinking that a bunch of cultists ended up dying last night."

"But, by what?" Zatanna asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Constantine said. "I can easily perform some type of re-enactment spell to find out, but I need to get inside the house."

"Well, why haven't you got inside the house yet?" Zatanna asked.

"Because I needed to be by myself," Constantine said. "I can't perform a spell in front of all these people. I was just leaving before you stopped me."

"Oh," Zatanna said. "Well, we can leave together. Come on." Zatanna led Constantine out of the crowd of people to a dark alleyway. Gotham had a lot of dark alleyways.

"Okay," Zatanna said. "Take my hands."

"What are you doing?" Constantine asked taking Zatanna's hands.

"Getting us inside the house," she replied. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. " _Edisni Su Teg."_ They were engulfed in blue light. Constantine felt his body move from one place to another. The light began to dissipate and their surroundings were completely different than before. Constantine and Zatanna were now standing inside the abandoned house. Constantine pulled Zatanna aside quickly as a policeman walked by.

" _Cantatio est invisibilitas,"_ Constantine whispered. He looked down at his hands and saw the they weren't there. His spell worked.

"Invisibility spell," Zatanna said quietly. "Why didn't I think of that."

"'Cause you're not me," Constantine said. Zatanna punched him in his shoulder.

"Oh shut up," she said. Come on, I can feel some faint, magical energy this way." Zatanna led Constantine to what was probably once a living room. Constantine looked around the room and the first thing that caught his eye was the pentagram drawn on the floor that was slowly fading.

"Bingo," he said. He walked over and knelt down in the middle of the pentagram.

"Well I guess it's confirmed," Zatanna said. "There was a cult here." Constantine put his hand on the floor.

" _Mihi revelet Deus absconsa tua,"_ he said. The pentagram around them began to glow yellow and and image glew above them.

"Z," Constantine said. "I need you to keep us from being spotted."

" _Seye Detnawnu Morf Su Laecnoc,"_ she said raising her hands. A faint blue bubble surrounded them and the pentagram. Constantine stood up and dusted off his hands.

"Now let's see what happened last night to our unlucky guests," he said. Him and Zatanna watched as the cultists opened the portal.

"They tried opening a portal to Hell," Constantine said. "This is obviously an amateur cult. They didn't even have the right ritual."

"So what did they open?" Zatanna asked.

"I guess we're about to find out, look," Constantine pointed at the image. They saw a black tentacle pierce through the cult leader. Then they watched the released demons attack the remaining cultists.

"By God," Zatanna said. "This… this is just… awful."

"I know," Constantine said. "But we need to know who they are." They listened in on the demon's conversation, and the image died out.

"Pride, Lust, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth," Constantine. "These demons are the Seven Deadly Sins, or embodiments of them anyway."

"Okay then," Zatanna said. "But that doesn't explain who they are, or why they were imprisoned."

"You're right," Constantine said. "But I may know someone who might know who these demons are."

"How convenient," Zatanna said. "Well, where is this guy?"

"New Orleans," Constantine said. "Z, how would you like to go on a road trip with me down south?"


End file.
